Darkness Incarnate
by FailedSafe15
Summary: The Gods have meddled with someone's property and now they want it back, by any means necessary. How will the Naruto world survive a war between the Gods? What will become of the Tailed Beasts when faced with such a threat, will they fight back or will they join the enemies of the Gods?
1. Prologue

**Darkness Incarnate  
**

**Hey all you readers of fiction if your reading this then you wanted to see what this is all about and I thank you for taking an interest in it. I thank you for taking the time to read this story and hopefully you like it, since this was an idea rolling around in my head I wanted to start it all off by writing this first chapter. Now this is my first story so I'll do my best to make this as good as it can be.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything affiliated with it except for things created by me like characters, weapons, techniques, etc, etc.**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

The universe, a vast and infinite space for planets, stars, and galaxies all gathered together to make up an unimaginable expanse of beauty and variety. Yet its also a dark, and cold place governed by the God's that rule it as well as other worlds and dimensions, but lets stick to the story at hand.

At the far distant corner of the galaxy a world of darkness, death and decay lays prominent. The eternal night sky was filled with the moans and cries of the Mortal slaves in agony from their eternal tortures from their overseers. Overlooking a tall, craggy mountain was a city made of obsidian metals and crimson overlays with a constant smell of ash and festering flesh. The mountain trails led to the massive gates of the city known to the populace as the Misporatus (mortal term: the City of a Thousand Screams) due to the massive front gates sound of opening resulting in thousands of screams making up a symphony of pain stricken, suffering, agonizing, slaves.

A dark figure ran across the rocky mountain trail faster than the eyes could track on a mission of great importance. _"Oblivion help me for what news I'm about to deliver"_, thought the figure nearing the city gates. When nearing twenty feet from the gates a pair of figures sheathed in dark crimson armor appeared in front of the figure with spears crossed, wreathed in flames. "Halt!", yelled one of the guards moving the spear at the head of the cloaked figure only to end up in the wall by the figure punching him in the helmeted face. A yell of "I'll pay for the hospital bill later!", rang from the figure passing the armored guards and through the gates disappearing into the city plaza. Passing the cities civilian populace in a blur of speed the figure soon found itself in the center of the city plaza facing the statue of its Lord and Master. Giving a silent prayer for another hundred years of his rule it resumed its trek towards the Lords palace overlooking the city.

After jumping over protesting civilians, a screaming slave with flames for hair and an old married couple the figure found itself at its destination. Slowing down the figure approached the dark armored palace guards and threw back it's hood to reveal a man with a handsome, pale, angular face with glowing azure orbs under a mane of spiked, dark purple hair with a scar crossing horizontally over the nose of the figures face. Recognizing the figure the guards let him pass them without protest with nods of respect towards him. Walking through the great halls of the palace the man started to contemplate on how to give his report to his Master without angering him. _"If He is in one of his moods I'll just ask the cooks for a bottle of some strong sutras wine to calm him down a bit, that way he won't be able to stab me in anger or at least get him drunk enough so that he won't be angry period"_, thought the figure amusedly.

Looking at the ten foot tall ebony wood doors the man mentally prepared himself for the event to come. Taking a deep breathe the man knocked twice on the door and opened them after an affirmative "come in". Walking into the rectangular room the man surveyed his lords study. The walls were covered in ever changing greys with a large bookshelf that covered the whole left wall while the right wall was covered with trophies of past conquests such as heads of old enemies, skulls of psychotic heroes and pelts of great beasts. Boots passed over the white marble floor towards a wide seven foot desk with a silhouetted figure peering out the large window facing the city. "My lord, I have some news that needs your immediate attention", the man stated while standing at the front of the desk. The silhouette turned towards the man with eerie glowing crimson eyes.

"**What is it this time Wraith, another revolt? Invasion on the beta sectors? Or is it some supposed overthrowing of my empire by the Humans because if they think they could try that last time without repurcussions then they sure learned after I skinned their leader and deboned him in front of them all!"**, sneered the crimson eyed shadow towards the now named Wraith. Sweat dropping at his leaders bloodthristy comment Wraith reached inside his dark brown cloak and brought out a folder with a caption of "classified" on the front. Reaching out with its claws the shadow took the folder opening it up and surveying the contents. The shadows started to scowl, then shake in anger as it kept reading until it roared in outrage slamming its hands on the desk making a burst of flames surround it.

**"Those damn motherfuckers! They dare try and take my creations and turn them into glorified watch dogs FOR MORTALS!"**, roared the shadow blasting flames around the room melting the glass from the windows and throwing the desk across the room where Wraith sliced his hand down crushing the hurtling piece of wood in half and sending the halves into the two front corners of the room behind him. Cursing Wraith took out a bottle of crimson liquid thinking,_ "I knew this would be needed when he heard the news, thank Oblivion for my Lords weakness to liquor"_. Tossing the wine bottle at his flame wreathed Lord waiting for his his vice to kick in. Thankfully the vice kicked in like Wraith knew it would and the shadow took the bottle and bit the end off the bottle, not minding the glass shattering in his mouth, e gulping down the alcohol like a dehydrated man in a desert.

After finishing the liquor the shadow crushed the bottle in its claws and threw the rest into the air where a small burst of heat took care of the remains. Sitting back in its throne the shadow beckoned Wraith forward with a flick of the eyes. Wraith went to his lord and waited for the liquor to effectively cool his leaders tempers and when he saw that he was calm once again he kneeled in front of his Master with his fist to his chest in a sign of respect.** "Wraith I will not allow those blasted Shinto gods use my creations as guardians for their Mortal ass kissers! I want you to go and survey the world my creations are now located in, find them and if possible retrieve them. If the humans try to resist then end them with extreme prejudice"**, ordered the shadow.

"My Lord it shall be done. But what do I do if things get complicated? You know as well as I that the Shinto Gods are of their jurisdiction if I go there they will know of my presence and demand an explanation", questioned Wraith while standing up saying a few whispered words making the desks pieces repair themselves and return-back into the desk. Nodding to the question the shadow pulled a scroll from the desk and handed Wraith the paper. Looking at the scroll in question Wraith read the paper digesting the information quickly and nodded smirking at the explanation.

"I understand my Lord, it shall be done. I will depart immediately", replied Wraith. Bowing to his Lord, Wraith was engulfed in a cyclone of ash that dissipated into dust out the destroyed window. Looking towards the mountains the shadow smirked with a white, Glasgow like smile at the events to come. "**Soon, very soon my creation you will be back where you belong! Then my plans will finally come to fruition and this time there will be no one to stop me!"**

* * *

**What is this strange shadows creations? What was in the folder Wraith was given? How will the Shinto Gods react to Wraiths current orders? Find out in the next chapter of Darkness Incarnate! Review por favor. **


	2. Chapter 1: Ninjas aren't Gods

**Darkness Incarnate**

**Hello all loyal readers! Here's another chapter of Darkness Incarnate by yours truly. I'm going to be honest I got a good idea of where I want this story to go so I should be able to update every week or two so long as my schedule is clear and school doesn't get in the way. With that lets get down to business.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Naruto or anything affiliated with it. The only thing I do own is the characters, techniques, weapons, etc. made by me so you can't sue me!**

**Chapter 1: Ninjas Aren't Gods!**

* * *

Earth, a planet made up of many different forms of life and even more forms of sentient life. For on Earth everything is sustained by a source of energy known as "Chakra" that sustains the life on the world at large. For centuries the inhabitants have been unknowing of the inner energy that made up the world until one child was blessed with a strange rippled, purple set of eyes. This child would be known as the Rikuddo Sannin; the Sage of Six Paths, the first ninja in recorded history. The Sannin was able to orchestrate amazing feats like spewing fire in the form of a dragon, controlling the earth with a flick of the wrist, making whirlpools with his mind, and controlling gravity and much more. Though the world was in chaos in the Sannins time there was a threat worse then the warring populace, for a creature of great power known as the Juubi was terrorizing the populace at large by slaughtering thousands, devouring livestock, and causing natural disasters with a swish of its ten tails while the populace was fighting for territory and resources to stay alive.

The Sage seeing the imminent destruction of his species sought out the Juubi to end it's rain of destruction. When confronting the beast he fought to end it's life in hopes of a future for his people. The battle was a momentous occasion and ended with the land mass they fought on splitting into different continents which would make up island nations like the future Uzugakure continent. Alas, the Sage could not kill the beast for no mortal, no matter how strong, could not kill it so he did the only thing he could do which was sealing the creature inside of himself. This action also had the effect of giving the Sage a virtually unlimited amount of Chakra to use at his disposal, making him the first Jinchuuriki.

With the added power of the Juubi the Sage set out to stop the constant bloodshed of the warring populace. It took many years to stop the warring sides to stop the war but in the end it happened, peace finally rang out around the countries. After stopping the war the Sage decided to spread the teachings of Chakra to every person that was willing to listen and learn the Sages teachings. In the aftermath of teaching the ways of Chakra the Sage fathered two sons that inherited one aspect of the Sage for each brother. For the older sibling he gained his fathers eyes while the younger sibling inherited the Sages body.

Years later the peace was ended and the students of the Sage used his teachings to take territories to settle down and build cities. While the Sage was on his death bed he told his sons of a test to see which would become his successor. He asked them how they would bring about peace for the world and whoever answered with a satisfactory answer would become his heir. The older brother answered with power peace would be achieved, while the younger brother answered with love and understanding will there be peace for the world. With a studied eye the Sage picked his younger son to be his heir, but in doing so enraged the older son. In anger the older son challenged his younger sibling to a duel to the death for the right to be the Sage's heir. The younger son refused to fight him and he older brother in his hate filled rage struck down his younger brother effectively ending the Sage's successors life leaving the older sibling to gain a curse that would be passed down towards his descendants. Seeing his oldest son kill his youngest the Sage finally lost the will to live and died but not before splitting the Juubi into nine fragments and scattering them across the land to ensure that on his death the beast would never be able to rise again.

But if the Sage listened closely to the last statement by the beast he would of known that he just delayed the inevitable. "Foolish ningen, you have no idea what forces you have enraged by your actions!"

FIVE THOUSAND YEARS LATER, OUTSIDE OF THE VILLAGE HIDDEN IN THE LEAVES

The Village Hidden in the leaves had better days I seems. Why would this be you ask well currently the Leaf is nothing more than a wasteland with a few structures on their last legs. The cause of such destruction? An orange haired individual by the name of Pein who is currently stabbing long metal rods into a orange clad teenager (guess who) to keep him immobile. "Be grateful that I still need you alive otherwise you would already be dead nine tails", stated Pein finishing stabbing the metal rods through the teenagers body.

Looking up through blood soaked blond locks the teenager narrowed his azure eyes on Pein and snarled in anger struggling to move his immobile body. "Fuck you! You killed them, all of my friends, ero-sannin, Baachan, everyone! I'll rip you apart you teme!" Yelled the orange clad teen who started to contort in pain from the pain he was currently in. "Why don't you understand that their deaths were necessary for peace? If they just stepped aside and let me take you none of this would of occurred, Uzumaki Naruto you know this so why did you not just surrender?!" Questioned Pein as he looked into the rage filled eyes of the nine tails Jinchuuriki. "That's not who I am! I'll never give up because that's my nindo, my ninja way!" Wheezed Naruto through fits of blood filled coughs slowly succumbing to his weakening body and numerous injuries. All the while the clouds started to condense and darken with thunder flashing and winds picking up.

Sighing Pein shook his head at the blond youth, "Foolish, you truly believed you could beat me when a whole village of nin stronger than you could not? You who only know two justu and relies on his Demons power far to much to be registered as a threat! You were never a match for me and now I'm going to finish this so peace can finally be achieved".

* * *

Looking at the portal towards the Elemental Nations Wraith went over the orders he received. Go to the Nations, look for his Lords creations, mark their locations, and if possible, retrieve them. "It's amazing that such a beautiful creature could pass into such a backwater world. But looking over the file It's going to be interesting trying to find the Ten tails in these 'Elemental Nations'". Pondered Wraith as he donned his cloak and walked through the portal. Finding himself in a large forest with greenery as far as the eye can see he opened his senses toward any and all sources of energy cataloging the small blips as Humans while finding instead of one large source of energy like he was expecting to NINE sources! Shirking his head back the faithful soldier checked again and found nine sources instead of one. "What is this? The Ten Tails should be the only one that should stand out yet I can feel nine of them?! I'll need to report this." Muttered Wraith as he took his hand and slashed into the air creating a tear in the space in front of him showing his Lord in his study.

"My Lord, there seems to be a bit of an.. Inconvenience", stated the faithful retainer. The shadowed lord looked upon his retainer with a questioning gaze. **"Pray tell, what kind of inconvenience are you speaking of ?" **The Lord inquired towards his fidgeting subject. "W-wel Lord Zero, it seems that the Ten Tails isn't here anymore and in its place there are Nine smaller beings. Each on of them seem to be a spark of the Juubi though they all vary in power." Stated Wraith as he awaited his Lords judgement on his next course of action. **"Hmmm, by your tone I'm seeing that the Juubi is now not one but nine now... This is inconsequential, proceed with your orders but this time mark each one of the pieces." **Ordered Zero as the portal faded out of existance leaving Wraith to his task at hand.

* * *

Pein started to condense a field of gravity around his right fist to put the youth into unconsciousness. His fist being barely seen by the field of ever changing perceptions by the gravity field came down and the crack of lighting sounded, just as a blast of debris came out of the crater the two combatants were located in. As the dust moved and thickened a tornado of ash came from the sky diving into the cloud of dust covering the area in a thick cloud of ash and cinders. Snarling Pein waves his right hand moving the clouds of ash and cinders aside to show a figure in a brown cloak standing over Naruto's unconscious body.

"Bah, this one is pathetic. Losing to such a weak Mortal I'd weep for the child if I truly gave a damn about him but I'm just here to obey my Lords orders". Muttered the figure with a deep, grating voice while putting a hand on the teens neck raking a nail into it to create a strange red sigil that disappeared as soon as it was completed. "I don't know who this man is or why he's here but I need to eliminate him before he tries anything with the nine tails". Thought Pein as he unleashed a Shrina Tensie towards the cloaked figure. Looking at the shockwave approaching him the the figure smirked before it hit him kicking up a cloud of smoke when it cleared there was nothing but a swirling mass of ash that congealed into a shape of the cloaked figure again. Returning to his original form the figure laughed, "Is that all Mortal? If your going to attack me then at least try to wound me at the very least. Begone wretch I have business to attend to". Said the figure going back to the unconscious teen kicking a blue haired female, probably dead by the rod stabbed through he chest, out of the way to get to the Jinchuuricki and resumed raking bloodied sigils into his neck muttering to himself all the while ignoring Pain who was getting very irritated with the man ignoring him.

"I will not be ignored by some fool!" Growled Pein putting his hands together forming an unstable looking black orb. "Chibaku Tensei!" Announced Pain throwing the orb towards the figures back. Sensing the org coming towards him the figure looked at his progress on the sigil, "Damn sigils, these things are always so complicated when carving into the flesh. Honestly I could of used the SI and gotten this done quickly but my Lord always was one for covering all his bases... Ah, it seems the Mortal is trying something, I better get the target out of range of this wretches attack so I can complete the sigil. It wouldn't do for me to lose the target to a Mortal of all things, I like my perfect record being perfect". Thought the figure picking up Naruto's unconscious body disappearing in a burst of speed just as the orb exploded in an outward burst of gravity creating a vacuum of air pulling In the earth, tress and anything else in the surrounding area.

Soon enough a giant orb of debris was floating in the air and getting larger pulling everything in its gravitational pull. Appearing on the edge of the forest the figure put Naruto down, leaning him up against a tree and turned back towards the growing orb getting closer to his charges location. Squinting his eyes in concentration the figure sped towards the ball all the while his arms were wreathed in ashes leaving a trail behind him. Jumping from debris to debris the figures hood pulled back revealing Wraith as he got higher and higher towards the mini-moon. When only ten feet from the makeshift moon Wraith swung his arms in a crossed form creating a large x-shaped ash formation towards the center of the floating mass off debris. When the attack came into contact of the orb it exploded in an outburst of cinders raining down dust and flames.

Appearing in front of Pein with a cone of ashes swirling around his arm he cocked back his arm and threw it toward Peins chest. Shocked at the speed of the Wraith attacked Pein could only watch as the cone of burning ashes exploded into his chest throwing him thirty feet back into a couple trees. Wraith clapped his hands to get rid of the dust and looked toward the area of Pein's crash to see his enemy pushing the trees off his body. Chuckling at the Rinnengan users attempt to get out of the trees Wraith summoned a large group of white hot daggers circling him. "Are you ready to die fool!" Announced Wraith as he sent the white hot daggers towards Pein as he finally got out of the trees piled on top of him. Looking up Pein saw a swarm of dagger coming at him at high speeds, "I am a God! I will not be killed by a lowly worm!" Exclaimed Pein as he jumped out of the way of the daggers and used a Shinra Tensei to push the daggers close to him away from him back at Wraith. Speeding toward the bloodline user Wraith dodged the knives as they neared blurring in and out of visibility til he was right next to Pein his hands a blur bearing down on the orange haired man. Trying to dodge Pein used a kawamari with a tree just as Wraith brought out a knife to stab him stabbing the tree instead.

Scanning the area Wraith breathed out a cloud of cinders and swung his arms in full circle spreading it out into the forest. "The cloud should keep that Mortal out of my hair long enough to finish the sigil, then I'll kill him". Thought Wraith as he jumped into the trees moving back to his directive. Back with Pein he was limping towards the last location Wraith was at,"Damn him! No one does this to God! NO ONE!" Raged Pein as he rushed towards Wraith until he saw him expel a cloud of ash around the area, stopping to see what it would do to the surrounding he saw that it lit the trees on fire and passed from the leaves and bark quickly. Cursing Pein jumped into the treetops away from the spreading fires as it closed in on him where he finally jumped in the air and manipulated the gravity under him to keep him in the air. Breathing heavily Pein watched as the fires spread through the forest quickly going as far as he could see. Where is he? He can't be in the fires since no one would be able to survive the heat, he's gotta be... The nine tails!" Pein realized as he spotted Wraith jumping in the treetops away from the flames and proceeded to follow him.

"Where did I put him again? Oblivion help me if I forgot where I put him I'm gonna be really pissed!" Thought Wraith as he found Naruto stirring into consciousness again. "Oh no you don't!" Exclaimed Wraith as Naruto blurrily looked up as the mans fist went into his face knocking him unconscious again. "Alright, now I can finish this and move on to the next". Muttered Wraith as he crouched next to the knocked out kid and resumed raking his claw into his flesh quickly working to complete the sigil. Speeding over the trees Pein frantically looked around to find Wraith and Naruto. "Shinra Tensei! Shinra Tensei! SHINRA TENSEI!" Roared Pein in anger as he kept creating blasting trees away from his path he finally saw the shadow of Wraith over Naruto finishing the sigil. Pushing all his chakra to his feet Pein sped to Wraith to end his life. "I'LL KILL YOOOUUUU!" Yelled Pein as he closed in on Wraith. Surprised Wraith looked up as he finished writing the sigil to see Pein flying at him, "What the fu- he yelled as Pein crashed into him propelling them both through the trees at speeds that would make Maito Guy green with envy. Pushing back against Pein Wrathe pulled out a green tipped knife from his back pocket and stabbed at Pein who fended off each slash with his right hand letting the blade bite into his flesh just before it could hit his eye. "Damn you! Why can't you just die you fucking Mortal!" Yelled Wraith between slashes in which Pein kept defending til there was just a stub of bone on his arm left from the place his hand once was. Smirking in victory Wraith raises the knife and swung the blade cutting Peins left eye right out of its socket making Pein scream in agony then plunging the knife through his skull ending his screams, laughing in joy at finally killing him.

Looking back he saw a mountain with the faces of four different men coming in quickly and only one thought came to mind after his ordeal, "Well,shit". Then he was buried under ten tons of rubble. After ten minutes of rocks falling down into the hole in the Third Hokages head the rubble started to stir, then shake, and then finally a hand exploded out of the rubble pulling itself out of the wreckage to show Wraith covered in bruises and cuts with bright red blood oozing out of them as they knitted themselves back up. "Fucking stupid ass wannabe Mortal with a God complex! Damn that fucking hurt if I wasn't sure he was dead I'd kill him again! Fuck if its like this with each target it'll be one Hell of an assignment!" Exlaimed the man as he got himself out of the rubble turning around to hear the click of heels on rock. Looking at the newcomer he could see that it was a woman with a curvy figure wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it, blue hair with a pair of bright yellow eyes and a paper flower in her hair.

"You killed him? You killed the God of Ame?!" The woman questioned as paper started to circulate around her in erratic patterns taking the form of wings and attaching to her back. Taking flight the woman screamed hysterically, "YOU KILLED NAGATO'S BODIES!?" Looking at the obviously crazy woman he brought out another dagger tossing it up and down in his hand looking back at the crash site where the aforementioned Nagato's corpse was still buried with only the ringed hand showing. Bringing the knife in a ready position Wraith eyed the crazy woman and asked her in a calm tone, "Yes, I killed him. Now what are you saying about more than one body for Nagato because I'll kill them two if he's as crazy as the last one I jus killed. Fucking idiot should know ninjas aren't gods".

* * *

**What will become of Wraith? Who is the mysterious paper, crazy woman? What the hell was he carving in Naruto's neck? And what will he do when he finds out Nagato is still alive?! You'll just have to wait and see for the next chapter of Darknezs Incarnate!**

**Aaaaaaaand cut! That's a wrap wooh j tell you I kept going over the fight scene with Pein in my notes and kept thinking how in the FUCK did Naruto beat this guy when the whole FUCKING VILLAGE COULDN'T DO IT? I mean he didn't even really win he just tired out Pein with the Kyuubi using his body as the medium and then he swoops in to deliver the last blow! I mean come on Kishi, really? Can't you give him a half decent sensei or some kick ass sword or something?! Nope just give all the good shit to Sasuke and fuck Naruto over, not cool! Alright rant over, news time! My poll is still open so go to my profile and vote remember their lives depend on your votes! Oh and I'm lookin for beta readers to look over my new chapters so message me and I'll get things together, now good night and remember fuck hard, live fast and don't get caught drunk in a library, laters!**


End file.
